


42. Is This Okay?

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “You know, most of the time I love that you have an uncanny knowledge of what I’m thinking. But right now isn’t one of them, darling. If you can hold on, I can make one with one hand.”“Ah right, if Jace or Izzy laughs at you then I will glare over your shoulder.”“Teamwork at its finest. Aren’t we a power couple, Alexander.”(Magnus' POV of 39. Don't Cry, as requested by RandomPerson)





	42. Is This Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to RandomPerson who prompted this on 39. Don't Cry about a million months ago but I only just got around to writing it, so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all my readers too! And happy new year!!!

Magnus should have been used to it, should have known that that night just after christmas wouldn’t have been the last time, should have known that instead of staying put and calling him, the Lightwood siblings would panic and run for Magnus. Leaving Alec alone. How many times did it take for Jace and Izzy to realise that you didn’t let Alec go off on his own when he was stressed, he’d patrol himself to black-out exhaustion. Which wasn’t an exaggeration. That had happened. Last christmas. But this time was worse,  _ much  _ worse. This time, they had no idea where Alec actually  _ was _ . 

 

That was until Jace stormed in, Izzy and Simon weren’t close behind either. Surprisingly enough, Clary was absent from the scene. Maybe they hadn’t left Alec alone? Jace was snapping and shouting before he could even begin to ask where his Alexander was; thankfully, Jace ran through the events that had led up to the home invasion quickly and Magnus was able to make the portal whilst the blond shadowhunter finished the tale. Simon stayed back in the apartment with instructions from Magnus to get things ready in case the worst had happened...he didn’t want to think about the worst. 

 

They searched the beach for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes; terrifying, chilling minutes where none of them could pick out even the briefest shadow of Alec in the sand. It was Magnus who finally found him, it had helped that he’d used a tracking spell in order to get a better idea of whereabouts on the beach he was meant to be looking. He hadn’t let himself take in the sight, not in any way that allowed cracks of emotion through the professional walls he was keeping behind, or hiding behind if one wanted to see it that way, but the distance was necessary so that he didn’t panic or lose focus when he should be putting all of his energy into healing. Into finding out what was wrong with his reckless at stupid times boyfriend then fixing it. 

 

“Alexander? Alec!” Still, despite all his false bravado and projected calm, he couldn’t help falling to his knees at the shadowhunter’s side as soon as he could; which of course meant Alec tried to twist towards his voice and let out a groan of pain. “Alec stay still.” Magnus said, aiming to sound authoritative but coming off as more pleading.

 

Izzy and Jace’s voices were background noise as they ran over to him, he was too busy alternating between checking that Alec was breathing and counting his far too numerous injuries. He made a list of the ones that needed the most immediate attention, clicking his fingers to spark up his magic.

 

“Alexander, darling, darling, I need you to look at me. That’s it, I’m here, Alexander. Here.” He lifted Alec’s head into his lap and ran one hand through the shadowhunter’s hair, earning himself a tiny smile from the slowly healing man. Taking that as a sign that his magic was working, he looked away to put more of his focus into his magic.

 

“Alec, no! Open your eyes!” Magnus’ gaze snapped up to Izzy and then back down to Alec just as his eyes lazily fluttered open again, he didn’t look focused on anything; Magnus stamped down on the sparks of fear fuelled panic inside him.

 

“Magnus, his hands.” Jace snapped as Alec’s eyes scrunched closed in what could be agony but Magnus really hoped was mild discomfort, a hope that was fruitless.

 

“I have to deal with his head injury first, Jace, or he’ll bleed out.” Magnus ground out through gritted teeth before murmuring reassurances to Alec.

 

“He’s freezing, we need to warm him up. We need to get him back to your loft as soon as we can move him.” Izzy piped up after a few seconds of tense quiet only disturbed by his music and whispers. 

 

“We can move him when I’m done here and sorted out his ribs and ankles. His left shoulder’s been dislocated and re-inserted too.” 

 

“Ma- Mags.”

 

“What is it, Alexander? What do you need, darling?” Magnus’ voice broke on the shadowhunter’s name, they could portal home soon, he just needed a little longer to get the worst of the bleeding to stop. He could feel himself crying but refused for even a second to stop his healing to wipe away the tears.

 

“Don’t cry, Magnus. Please, I’m safe now. You’re all here. I’m safe.”

 

“Yeah well, you should be safe at home but as it stands your siblings yet again didn’t think to check up on you. Which I will be having words with them about,  _ again. _ ” Magnus pointedly glared at the two Lightwoods in question, Jace scowled back but Izzy seemed sorry at least.

 

“Don’t be too harsh on them, it was-” Alec broke off as he was racked with a coughing fit, Magnus was half expecting him to cough up blood and sighed in relief when there was no sign of it. 

 

“You should be okay to portal now-”

 

“Than-” Alec cut in only to be silenced by Magnus.

 

“If you even try to stand up on your own right now, I will knock you out and carry you home that way. Stay. Put.” 

 

Alec opened his mouth to speak, most likely to retort something as equally stubborn but thought better of it when Magnus finally finished the absolutely necessary healing and wiped his cheeks. He couldn’t deny being thankful that the younger man wasn’t fighting him on this; after taking a deep breath, he looped his arms under Alec’s arms and knees and lifted him as gently as possible, every one of Alec’s gasps of pain dug into him like they were psychical knives.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked, only just realising that his protective streak that had stopped him from letting Jace be the one to carry Alec back to the loft had also left them with no one to make a portal.

 

“Yeah, but who’s gonna make the portal?” Alec replied, his lips ghosting against Magnus’ neck as the taller man curled into him as much as physically possible.

 

“You know, most of the time I love that you have an uncanny knowledge of what I’m thinking. But right now isn’t one of them, darling. If you can hold on, I can make one with one hand.”

 

“Ah right, if Jace or Izzy laughs at you then I will glare over your shoulder.”

 

“Teamwork at its finest. Aren’t we a power couple, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @guardian-rose-petal and my writing blog @eleanor-elizabeth-writes


End file.
